Mute
by diddlybops
Summary: Tori wants revenge. So, she kidnaps Jade. (Request by I am so random 18).


**A/N**: Hey, all. Something new, here. Just a small, silly story. This request is by I am so random 18! I hope I did it justice. I only added like one thing (Tori being the way she is).

I think Stay With Me is next. If not, it'll be another request by under-dogs-are-the-best. So if that's you, hang tight!

Oh, and I don't know much about kidnapping, so please, feel free to send in what you'd like to see or any suggestions or criticisms and all that.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Make any noise and I _will_ kill you," It's a gravel voice by my ear and I know the person's being serious when I feel a cold, metal object jam against the small of my back, causing my spine to tingle and my legs to twitch—telling me to fucking run as fast as I can.

So, why can't I fucking move?

It's late and I know I shouldn't have been out in a deserted town alone, but there's not much I can do now.

I should have listened to Beck. I should have been in New York, but I just had to fucking come out in a vacant place near Los Angeles because I wanted to branch out from Broadway and start my own side project of directing a short film.

I even thought I could hold my own without a bodyguard.

Fuck.

But I take a chance. There's a small window and I seize it. So my hand quickly strikes over to the side of my hip, trying to pull out my only chance of getting away.

Instead, tan fingers press my hand against my side and I know there's a second person because the one holding the weapon against me has her arm locked over my front.

The other one doesn't say a word, but slides the blades of my steel scissors from the waistband of my jeans and pockets it.

How did they know I keep that there?

"Wrong move, superstar," The voice from before chuckles and the next thing I know, they've pressed a towel against my mouth, smothering me.

For once, I'm fucking terrified and I try with all my might to fight the way my body goes limp and heavy whilst my eyes droop. Then I'm slumped into a pair of warm arms.

Chloroform.

That's fucking medieval, I think before there's darkness.

X

I come to and there's a throbbing that's doing my head in. And the awful noise in the background isn't making it any better.

I don't remember drinking last night. In fact, I don't remember anything about last night. I can only recall looking at a potential site for my upcoming horror flick and then...

"What the fuck..." I mumble, my throat completely hoarse as the words barely sound audible to me. I timidly peel my eyes open, whimpering at the sunlight blinding me, only making the migraine worse. "Where the fuck—"

I scan around the unfamiliar room, taking in the sights of a bedroom; light burgundy walls, pictures of families, friends and a girl perched on the bench of a grand piano, notebooks and textbooks strewn over the black instrument as well as a laptop. She hunches over as she absently plays at the keys, each note making my headache worse.

She's faced away from me, the only thing visible is her backside and her long, brunette hair.

_Kidnapped_.

That's the only thing coming to mind.

I quickly jump to my feet, only to realize they're tired, along with my hands behind the back of the chair. I struggle for a while, finally admitting to myself that I won't be able to get out on my own. "Who the fuck are you!" I yell out, but it's hardly firm since my voice is shot. "G-Get me out. I swear to god, I will make your life a living hell when they find me!"

I watch the way she jumps from behind the piano, her hands accidentally pressing against the ivory keys, making a loud, dissonance noise at her surprise. She keeps her back to me, still crouched and a little shaky, might I add. Her breathing's labored, I can see that with the way her form moves up and down.

How did this little shit even kidnap me? She's fucking small. She looks just as afraid as me with the way she's trembling like a leaf.

Sure, I've come off as a cold-hearted bitch in the medias, but I've never been so petrified in my life and it shows. Who wouldn't be frightened of being kidnapped? I don't know where the hell I am, how long I've been out and what they've done to me. Or what they plan on doing with me.

I see her slowly move, blindly searching through her drawers for something. It's a mask. Like a sleep mask. She hastily ties it around her head, fumbling for a while with her fidgety hands, but she manages.

I brace myself when she turns around. The mask hardly covers much, just around her eyes, a bit of her forehead and nose.

Where the hell did she get this? Does she steal from Zorro, too?

Suddenly, I'm not so afraid. Angry, maybe, but she can't be more than seventeen or eighteen years old. What is she? An obsessive fan? Stalker?

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" I growl, seeing her flinch at my tone. Why is she doing this? "What the hell do you want?!"

Honestly, what the hell is wrong with this girl? She ties me up to her chair, no doubt in her own fucking room like an idiot and doesn't say a thing but stares at me.

"I'll give you money or a fucking autograph if that's what you want," I snap, trying to lunge out of the binds wrapped around me securely as she jumps, backing away from me to the wall opposite from me. "Just un-fucking-tie me!"

Christ, where are her parents? Can't anyone hear me?!

Her almond-shaped eyes blink quickly as her breathing quickens. If she presses herself against the wall, she'll be fucking permanently glued there.

If I didn't know any better, I would think she's having a panic attack. But I do know better and maybe then it'll be easier to manipulate her into getting me out.

Why isn't she saying anything? She's looking at me so blankly.

"Are you _fucking _deaf?! Get me—"

The door swings open, making me and the little brunette jump at the way the wooden barrier slams against her wall. Then reveals two short (shorter than the first kidnapper) girls. One is a redhead and the other is a blonde. They're both wearing the dumbest masks I've ever seen.

Now, I'm not so scared. What the hell are they going to do to me? Nothing.

"She's mute, asshole," The blonde one spits out as she marches over, grabbing the collar of my shirt while she gets down at eye level to me. "But if you _ever_ talk to her like that again, so help me god, I _will_ make sure they have to dig every surface of the world to find pieces to your mangled body. Understood?"

For a second, I freeze. It's the same voice from last night. It's one of the few things I remember before she drugged me. "Fuck you," I spit out venomously before she chuckles.

"Wrong answer, superstar." She grins before pulling back, letting go of my chin when she does. "Alright, everybody in their seats—oh, wait you're already there," She smirks. "Class is in session. Now, Jade... Why do you think you're here?"

"Because you're a fucking psycho. Let. Me. Out!" I yell, trying to break the ties wrapped around my legs. The redhead's backed off to the brunette, whispering in her ear as the youngest one calms down.

The hell is wrong with her? Sure, I should feel bad for yelling at a mute, but they abducted me.

There, even.

"Ah-ah. Wrong again. Reds?" Blondie asks the smallest one.

"We want revenge on her fiancée. So we're holding her hostage?" She asks airily. I bet you there's not much going on in her head.

"Correctomundo, babe."

I won't lie, it is a little scary having people plan shit out like this. I get that I'm famous, but I forget _how_ famous I am. They actually followed my whereabouts to make this happen. "Yeah, good luck. You don't think he'll call the police once he realizes I'm not back in New York by tomorrow?"

"That's what we're hoping... Well, kind of. You see, back when your little Beckett was a D-list celebrity, he used to visit Hollywood Arts because he was an alumni, or whatever. He'd speak to the class, read some scripts and give some advice." The blonde walks back and forth as she tells the story, but I'm not worried. Beck will find out and call for help.

But I do remember that. We met a little after he stopped visiting performance schools. We were shooting a movie together and everything just fell into place. "Let me guess, he didn't want a crazy bitch like you."

"Wow. What a bite on this one. I would like you if you didn't talk so much?" She quips back, seeming a bit impressed. "Anyway, you know that show he's finally getting to produce and star in? The one he wrote? It's supposed to bump him up to kind-of-relevant in the media, right? I mean aside from dating you. You're the real breadwinner in that relationship," She snorts.

"Get to the fucking point, already." Of course I know. It's like a better 90's erotic, mystery thriller. It'll be his big break. Then he wouldn't have to fight for roles. They'll just be thrown at his feet.

"Oh, he stole it from her," She says, pointing back at the brunette who's had her head down the entire time. She hasn't met my gaze since they barged in. She looks a little defeated, like she'd rather just let him keep her supposedly idea than making a big deal out of it.

"So I'm supposed to believe Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum that his idea isn't original? Oh and don't forget the mute," I add in as Blondie advances on me before the redhead grabs her arm, shaking her head. I look at the Latina and she's still trembling to the bone, no doubt upset at what I called her. It's not a derogatory term! "That's rich. You don't have proof. Beck wouldn't do that."

I watch her roll her eyes before she rifles through the brunette's desk, pulling out a script as she tosses it on my lap. There's a date and the title of Beck's new show. Over on the corner is writing that looks similar to his handwriting, saying it was an awesome concept. And his signature.

I roll my eyes, too, only he would sign scripts like he was big back then, but I choose to believe it's a scam because it's _Beck_, for God's sake. I mean, it's credible, but not enough. I could read the script and compare it because it's just been picked up, which hasn't been released yet. "Anyone can forge his autograph. It's two letters and scribbles."

"She already wrote another season. A couple, actually." She pulls out stacks of them as the youngest shuffles her feet, wanting to protest. She doesn't like attention, I suppose, but I'll give credit where it's due. This girl likes to write. I wonder if it's any good. "It doesn't matter if you believe us or not. We just don't think it's fair of him to steal someone else's work. Especially someone who can't say anything."

So the mute is a mute, but is it really my fault she's one? I mean, why do I have to be captured because she can't fucking speak? Is this her idea? To kidnap me? Probably not. She was terrified seeing me awake, so I hardly doubt this is her doing.

I look over at the redhead who's messing on her phone, sending a message. "Is that my phone?! What are you doing with that?!"

"Sending a message. To Beckett. If he doesn't give her any credit, he just won't see you anymore," She smiles sweetly at me like she's done something worthy of a pat on a back and a ruffle of her hair. The Latina looks at her, eyes widening a little, but her lips are pursed, like it's her way lb speaking. "Oh, god, you're right, they could totally track us down!" She squeals before doing something desperate like chucking my phone out of the window.

"What the fuck! That's my phone, you idiot!" I growl, trying to lunge out of the ties when i hear glass shatter after a few seconds. Who the fuck does that?

"Sam, what do we do?!" The redhead panics, tugging on her arm. "They're going to find us, I can't go to prison!"

"Cat! Don't say my name in front of her!" She says, realizing her flaw. "Dammit! Don't worry, I've done this before."

"You have?" Cat, the redhead asks before Sam, the blonde shushes her, dragging her out of the room while they leave me with a quiet teenager.

They don't realize how flawed their plan is. Even if Beck says he'll give her credit, they'll let me go, but they'll be taken to jail for kidnapping.

I'm not worried. Beck will get the message and rescue me... Right?

* * *

**A/N**: Soooooo... How awful was that? Give me your best by dropping in a review.


End file.
